youtubefandomcom-20200223-history
Loot Crate
LootCrate is an American monthly subscription box which gets delivered and contains many items revolving around a specific topic. Their primary box tends to just be general, although there is a specific category every month. They do, however, have spinoff boxes which are more specific, such as LootAnime, LootGaming, and LootWear. Videos On their YouTube channel, Loot Crate Studios, LootCrate posts Schmoes Knows Top 5's, LootCrate Unboxings, LootNews Live, and much, much more. Crates No matter what crate you have a subscription for, LootCrate will email you with the category that a particular month's crate revolves around. LootCrate LootCrate is a monthly mystery crate for pop culture fans that comes packed with incredible exclusive collectibles and apparel from your favorite tv shows, movies, games, and more! Over $50 of value in each crate! LootAnime LootAnime brings you the best collectibles, gear, and more from your favorite anime & manga series from the past and present. A $60+ value in every crate! LootGaming LootGaming is one of the side crates for LootCrate which contains memorabilia for video games, usually, some of the biggest and/or most popular and/or most hyped video games that just came out, are coming out, or are going to be coming out when the crate is delivered. LootWear LootWear '''contains apparel and accessories featuring your favorite tv shows, movies, games, and pop culture franchises. Choose from socks, tees, wearables, and more--or bundle them together! Fandom style, delivered! LootCrateDX '''LootCrateXD '''is the premium crate experience! Taking the excellence of LootCrate to the next level with a higher-caliber assortment of collectibles, apparel, home goods, and more. A $100+ value in every crate! LootPets '''LootPets '''is a crate that will make your pup go doggone wild in excitement with fun toys, tasty treats, and adorable apparel for your furry friend--delivered right to your doggy door every month! HaloLegendaryCrate '''HaloLegendaryCrate '''is a mystery subscription service delivering 5-7 EXCLUSIVE collectibles from the biggest moments in the Halo universe. FireflyCrate '''FireflyCrate '''is the best gorram crate "Verse! The ultimate collection of official Firefly items, including shiny figures, cunning apparel, and more. Sign up for a bi-monthly cargo drop from Serenity. WWESlamCrate '''WWESlamCrate '''is a bi-monthly mystery subscription service for fans of the WWE Universe. Featuring EXCLUSIVE collectibles and apparel that you can't get anywhere else! LootCrateSanrio '''LootCrateSanrio '''is a quarterly, mystery subscription celebrating all the unique, kawaii Sanrio characters you know and love! This crate includes exclusive collectibles, apparel, accessories and more. LootCrateMarvelGear '''LootCrateMarvelGear '''recurring subscription with 4-7 EXCLUSIVE items in each crate and themes based on Marvel's characters! J.K.Rowling'sWizardingWorld '''J.K.Rowling'sWizardingWorld is a bi-monthly subscription that brings the magic of Harry Potter and Fantastic Beasts & Where to Find Them right to your doorstep. No need to go to the Diagon Alley. We'll bring the magic to you with unique and officially licensed collectibles, apparel, figures, memorabilia, and more. FalloutCrate FalloutCrate '''is a bi-monthly crate which gives you exclusive apparel, collectibles, and more, from the Fallout video game series, delivered to your Vault door, (or dusty, irradiated shack). MineChest '''MineChest '''is a bi-monthly crate, the 100% Minecraft subscription box, delivering exclusive toys, collectibles, and apparel sourced from the in-game locations. StrangerThings '''StrangerThings '''is a crate to celebrate the upcoming second season of Stranger things on Netflix with a limited edition bundle of exclusive Stranger Things collectibles, apparel, and more! NOTE: NETFLIX STREAMING MEMBERSHIP REQUIRED TO WATCH STRANGER THINGS.' Crate Selection & Pricing Each box costs less than $30. If you pick a crate for a monthly or bi-monthly delivery but decide you want to change it, you can do it at the drop of a hat, without having to pay any extra. Gallery LootCrate1.png LootCrate2.jpg LootCrate3.jpg LootCrate4.jpg LootCrate5.jpg LootCrate6.png LootCrate7.png LootCrate8.png LootCrate9.jpg LootCrate10.jpg LootCrate11.png LootCrate12.jpg LootCrate13.jpg LootCrate14.jpg LootCrate15.jpg LootCrate16.jpg LootCrate17.jpg LootCrate18.jpg LootCrate19.jpg LootCrate20.jpg '''This page was created by JakCooperThePlumber on August 12, 2017. ' Category:American YouTubers Category:Gaming YouTubers Category:Anime YouTubers Category:Users that joined in 2012 Category:Male YouTubers Category:Female YouTubers